Entrometidas
by Luciel-San
Summary: Después de que Lucy lee la nueva edición de 'Hechicero Semanal', se ausenta por 2 días y no hay nadie más indicado para averiguar lo que le paso que Erza 'Titania' Scarlet... ¿O no? / Parte 2 de un Fic en colaboración con Nazo No Shoujo!


_**Hola a Todos! Aquí Luciel-San! Este fic es la 2da parte de un Two-Shot en coolaboracion con Nazo No Shoujo, la 1era parte esta en su perfil con el nombre de: Entrometidas. Se le recomienda leer la primera parte!**__**P.D. Nos mataran :3**_

Conejos = Narración normal

**Conejos = pensamientos de Lucy**

**—Conejos— = dialogos**

_'Conejos' = Revista_

**_Disfruten!_**

* * *

_**Una Pelirroja entrometida**_

Lucy le quitó la revista que tenía el pelirosa y miró la portada con una cara de horror. Ella y Hayato Estaban en la portada de la revista! Y no podía creer lo que decía el título: Tamasha y Heartfilia ¿Un verdadero romance? En la portada ambos estaban parados mientras se miraban a los ojos con un corazón rosado rodeándolos.

La rubia sudó frío. Tenía que leer el artículo... Pero no podía en frente de Natsu y mucho menos frente al gremio, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Cogió la revista, invocó a Leo, lo empujo hacia donde Natsu y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, satisfecha al oír el desastroso comienzo de una de las habituales peleas en Fairy Tail. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era llegar a su casa y evitar a cualquier paparazzi que se le pusiera en el camino.

* * *

**—Vamos a ver—** decía Lucy mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abría la revista.

_'Al parecer, nadie menos que nuestra querida maga celestial de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia tuvo un "interesante" encuentro con el Duque de Fiore; Hayato Tamasha. Ambos fueron vistos la última noche actuando de manera "muy cercana" como para ser una simple amistad.'_

Mientras leía el artículo, al lado del primer párrafo estaba una foto de ella y Hayato cuando se habían visto por primera vez esa noche. Ahora, la cosa interesante era: ¿Cómo rayos consiguieron esa foto?

_'¡Y no sólo tenemos pruebas de aquel encuentro, si no que también tenemos una pequeña entrevista exclusiva con la hermosa modelo Mirajane Strauss! ¡Quien nos informó de tal encuentro y nos trajo la evidencia!'_

**_Lucy POV_**

Esa Mirajane, me las va a pagar ¡Y muy caro! Por que... ¿Por qué tiene que estar haciendo chismes sin saber? ¡Tamasha-kun es sólo un viejo amigo y nada más! ¡Sólo eso! Y si Natsu leyó esto... No quiero saber lo que pasará con Mira-san.

_'Dejenme repetir algunas de las palabras que nos dijo en la entrevista antes de poner las preguntas: "Lucy-san ha estado actuando muy extraño. Últimamente sale del gremio y no sabemos porque?" ¿Saben lo que significa? No sólo hubo un encuentro... ¡Pudieron haber más! ¡Ahora, con la entrevista organizada por nuestro periodista Jason!'_

**Oh~ parece que Mirajane estará acompañada en su muerte~**

_'1) ¿Desde cuándo Heartfilia comenzó a tener un comportamiento TAN COOL?_

_Mirajane- Yo no lo llamaría Cool, más bien extraño y raro. Y comenzó a actuar de esa manera como hace 3 meses y medio. Al principio lo disimulaba, pero ahora, con todas las excusas para evitar misiones y salir del gremio se hacen muy obvias._

_2) ¡COOL, COOL, COOL! ¡Siguiente! ¿Cómo consiguió las fotos de tal encuentro?_

_Mirajane- Tengo mis métodos~'_

**No se cuantos años tienes Mira, pero morirás joven.**

_'3) ¿Qué opinaría usted si la relación entre Heartfilia y Tamasha resultara ser COOL?_

_Mirajane- La verdad es que se verían taaaaaan lindos juntos ¡Serían una pareja "casi" perfecta!'_

**Vete al infierno Mirajane, vete al infierno.**

_'4) ¡Última pregunta! ¿No crees que Lucy tenga una posible relación con nuestro querido y COOL Salamander?_

_Mirajane- puede que si, pero jamás estuve segura. Ese Natsu es muy denso y estúpido, ya ni se que hacer con el.'_

**Si tan sólo supieras Mirajane.**

_'¡Y eso es todo por esta semana! ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Terminará Lucy con nuestro querido Salamander? ¿O con el duque Tamasha?'_

Tiré la revista al suelo y me levanté de mi escritorio. Esa Morajane haciendo chismes sin saber nada ¿pero que se le puede hacer? Es Mirajane después de todo. Ahora, sólo hay un enorme problema... Natsu.

La verdad es que Natsu y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos 3 meses y medio y el Dragon Slayer se había vuelto de lo más celoso y posesivo con ella. Si tan sólo Mirajane lo supiera, esto jamás habría pasado... Pero se hubiera enterado el mundo entero. Ahora tengo que ver que haré con Natsu.

**—¿Ahora podrías explicarme quien es ese tal Hayito Tamaka y por que andabas con el?—**

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y me voltee para ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que a mi novio Natsu Dragneel sentado en mi cama con una expresión sería y la revista que acababa de tirar en su mano.

**—Por Mavis y Kami-sama. ¡Natsu! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!—** Exclamé.

**—¿Quien es ese tal Hatayo Tamisha y por que andabas con el?—** Siguió preguntando.

Suspiré, no había de otra que responderle.** —Bueno, #1 su nombre es Hayato Tamasha.**

**—Como sea—** bufó.

** — Y #2 el sólo es un viejo amigo de cuando vivía con mi padre, supe que venía a la ciudad y habíamos acordado en quedar esa noche—** vi su cara de inseguridad y sus ojos verdes casi negros mirarme fijamente—** *suspiro* no te preocupes, se irá como e días**.

Sus ojos me seguían mirando fijamente de una manera muy penetrante, tanto que me hacia sentir nerviosa y no pude evitar dar un paso atrás cuando el se levantó y dio un paso al frente, aún con su mirada puesta en mi.

**—Entonces, ¿Que es esto de un extraño comportamiento?—** dijo mientras daba otro paso hacia adelante.

**—B-Bueno, yo... Es que—** di un paso para atrás**— cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo estaba muy feliz y creo que Mirajane lo notó, pero las otras no—** Di otro paso hacia atrás topandome con el escritorio**— y creo que luego, últimamente me he puesto muy nerviosa ya que... Ya que jamás había durado... Um... Tanto tiempo así y... Pues... Yo... Eh...**

Natsu no tardó mucho en casi cerrar la distancia entre nosotros mientras ponía ambas de sus manos al lado de mi cintura, en el escritorio. Su cara estaba tan cerca y sus ojos me miraban como si fuera su presa. Una sonrisa -que para mí era super sexy- estaba plantada en su cara.

**—Así que... Te pongo nerviosa—** susurró en mi cuello. Temblé al sentir su respiración ahí.

**—S-Si... Eso y que estaba nerviosa por ver a Hayato—**supe que lo último le disgustó, pues levantó su cabeza y la puso justo en frente de mí.

**—Bueno... ¿Qué tal si... Cambiamos eso?—**dijo. Una sonrisa maligna se apoderó y supe exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

**—Mmm... Puedes intentarlo—** Y yo sabía lo que me estaba buscando.

Otra sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara justo antes de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros con un muy apasionado y necesitado beso. Bueno, creo que Mirajane podrá esperar.

**_Fin de Lucy POV_**

* * *

**_~2 días después~_**

**—Oigan ¿Han visto al idiota de fuego—** preguntó Gray sentado en la barra.

**—No, tampoco a Lu-Chan—** dijo Levy al lado de Gray.

**—No se preocupen, les dije a Erza y a Happy que fueran a ver si están en casa de Natsu o Lucy—** decía Mirajane detrás de la barra mientras limpiaba un vaso.

Justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del gremio, dejando ver a una muy colorada Erza y a un Happy desmayado en sus brazos.

**—¡Erza! ¿Qué pasó?—**preguntó la albina preocupada.

**—C-C-Conejos—** decía la Scarlet mientras tomaba asiento en la barra y dejaba a Happy (aún desmayado) encima de ella.

**—¿Qué?—** indagó la peli azul.

**—Vamos Erza, cuéntanos que pasó—** animó el mago de hielo.

La pelirroja suspiró y cubrió su roja cara con sus manos—B-Bueno... Verán...

**_~Flashback~_**

Una pelirroja iba caminando un poco enojada con un gato azul volando a su lado.

**—¡Aye! No están en ninguna parte de Magnolia, sólo queda revisar la casa de Lushyyyyyyyy—** maulló Happy.

**—Más les vale que tengan una buena excusa—**dijo enfadada Erza, por culpa de ellos no habían ido a una misión.

Sin más que esperar, Happy la cargó y ambos entraron por la chimenea a la casa de la rubia. Todo estaba tranquilo y callado.

**—¡NATSUUUU—** Erza le tapó la boca al gato azul y se pegaron a una pared.

**—Shhhhhh—** silenciaba la chica**— pueden estar durmiendo.**

**—Pues vamos a ver— **sussuró el gato ya libre de las manos de la Scarlet.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente a la puerta que guiaba a la habitación de la Heartfilia y cuando lo abrieron, no pudieron creer lo que vieron. Natsu y Lucy estaban juntos, acostados en la cama de la rubia, demasiado juntos, tanto que se veía como si se abrazaran. Erza estaba enojada al pensar que Natsu había invadido la privacidad de la rubia, pero luego enrojeció al notar la desnudez en ambos (cubiertos por las sábanas e.e) y las ropas de ambos tiradas por toda la habitación.

**—H-Happy—** dijo Titania, pero vió que se había desmayado.

**—Ugh...—** escuchó un sonido proveniente de la cama.

La Scarlet no dudó ni un segundo en tomar a Happy y salir corriendo hacia el gremio para contarle todo a Mirajane.

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

Gray, Levy y Mirajane quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar a Erza, cada uno de ellos teniendo un notorio sonrojo. Las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir, esta vez para mostrar a Natsu y a Lucy, el pelirosa cargando a la rubia como si fuera un sacó de patatas.

**—¡Dije que me sueltes!—** gritaba Lucy dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

**—¡Debemos de tomar una misión! ¡Tienes que pagar tu renta!—**dijo el pelirosa mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

**—Mooo~~~~—**dijo mientras la rubia cruzaba sus brazos.

Natsu vió que Levy, Mirajane, Erza y Gray los estaban mirando con ojos abiertos como platos.**—¡Hey!—** saludó.

**—Co-Conejos—** Y así, Titania cayó desmayada en el gremio con la cara roja y algo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

**—¿Que le pasa?— **preguntó Lucy.

**—No puede ser—**dijo Gray aún en shock por la revelación de la Scarlet y más aún notando los pequeños arañazos que poseía el dragón Slayer en su brazo y en su cuello**—¿C-Como es que ustedes dos—** no podía terminar.

**—¿A-Acaso ustedes—**Levy ya sabía la respuesta. Había notado lo mismo que el Fullbuster y hasta notó que Lucy tenía la bufanda de Natsu**— e-están saliendo?**

Todo el gremio se detuvo para mirar a la pareja. Lucy, la cual ya sabía que habían sido descubiertos, no le quedó más remedio inclinarse hacia el pecho de Natsu, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirosa, mientras que Natsu ponía su mano alrededor de su cintura y asentía con cara de curiosidad.

**—¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO?!—**Preguntó Morajane la cual no aguantaba su emoción.

**—Eso es algo que nosotros debemos saber y ustedes averiguar—**no gustándole mucho la atención que recibían, Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy, cogió una misión y salió del gremio**—¡Nos vemos!**

Y así, el gremio entero quedó en shock con una Erza, una Mirajane y un Happy desmayados en el suelo -la albina por felicidad-, un mago de hielo que no podía creer lo que vió, Levy gritando de felicidad y una chica de agua celebrando por haber perdido a su rival.

Así, podemos decir, que Mirajane y Erza fueron unas grandes entrometidas.

* * *

**_Parte 2 de nuestra tortura TwT_**

**_Luciel: *huye Gaymente con Erza persiguiendola* NAZO SAL DE AHÍ!_**

**_Nazo: *comiendo ponky en su escondite* te dije me la pagarias_**

**_Luciel: Magditos, me las pagarán £(TwT£) Erza no me hagas nada!_**

**_Erza: me hicieron ver como una pervertida *saca su katana*_**

**_Luciel: FUE IDEA DE NAZO *señala su escondite*_**

**_Nazo : *se atraganta con los ponky* y-yo fue idea de luciel *susurra* aunque quien lee novelas echii es legalmente un pervertido_**

**_Erza: Luciel! * la atrapa* te tengo una sorpresita *sonríe malignamente*_**

**_Luciel: No Erza! No es lo que crees! ¿Por qué tienes un traje de gato ahí? ¡No Erza! ¡Nooooo!_**

**_Nazo * aguanta la risa* suerte nya luciel *se cae de la risa*_**

**_Luciel: ¡¿Cómo rayos termine en este traje?! ¡¿Por qué tengo orejitas y una cola?! T.T jamás he usado algo tan revelador..._**

**_Erza: TIENES QUE TERMINAR TODO CON NYA! *amenazandola con una espada*_**

**_Luciel: H-Hai! N-Nya... Me las pagaras Nazo Nya e.e_**

**_Nazo *muriendo de risa* lo que digas nya_**

**_Erza: pero Nazo-chwan~~~ también tengo algo para ti~~~~ *saca un traje revelador de conejo*_**

**_Nazo: *tiembla* er-chan soy mas un inu o lobo los conejos son de lissana y sting -otro Oe se escuchs-_**

**_Erza: no no no, por algo te dicen coneja *le pone el traje*_**

**_Luciel: jejejeje venganza bunny-san *Erza la mira* N-Nya_**

**_Nazo *con un traje de conejo* esto muestra mucho de lo q no tengo_**

**_Luciel: gritale por Jellal, tal vez nos saqué de esto Nya_**

**_Nazo *gotica anime* es necesario el nya ?_**

**_Luciel: Si no lo digo, Erza me mata .w. *Erza la mira con espada en mano* N-Nya, sólo termina de una vez N-Nya TnT_**

**_Nazo : erza mira es jellal *señala tras de ella pero no voltea* erza: no caigo tan facil_**

**_Luciel *piensa y grita* ERZA MIRA! ES UNA PASTEL DE FRESAS GIGANTES! *susurra* n-nya_**

**_Nazo *se cae para atrás * a ti te gusta el nya_**

**_Luciel: Nah, ya no es necesario *señala a Erza abrazando el pastel* la pregunta es como el pastel llegó aquí .w._**

**_Nazo : *mira a erza* wow *piensa* ya se invocación_**

**_Luciel: Es que el Nya tiene poder!_**

**_Nazo * estira las manos al cielo* que lucy este aca nya nya nya_**

**_Luciel: ella esta "ocupada" e.e_**

**_Nazo : que es eso entonses *señala el cielo*_**

**_Luciel: Eso? *señala a una figura cayendo* es Jellal_**

**_Nazo *estira los brazos y lo atrapa* pero yo queria a lu-chan_**

**_Luciel: Bueno, tendrás que conformarte con Jellal *mira a los lectores* gracias por leer! Que no se les olvide visitar la 1era parte en la página de este coso raro *señala a Nazo_**

**_Jellal : esto *sonrojado* me puedes bajar nazo-chan_**

**_Nazo : asi perdon *baja a jellal* bye lectores *piensa* cual coso raro_**

**_Luciel: Bye-Bye! *Mira hacia atras* Oh-oh, ahi viene Mira otra vez_**

**_Nazo: Y Erza_**

**_Luciel: Oh shi-_**

**_~Varios castigos después~_**

**_Lucy: vaya y eso les pasa por decirles entrometidas a ellas dos *suspira* espero que les aya gustado lectores*sonrojada* minna-san cuidence_**

**_Nazo: Lu... Lucy está aquí *inconciente*_**

**_Luciel: C-Conejos . *K.O.*_**

**_[Lección de vida: Nunca llamen a Mirajane y a Erza Entrometidas]_**


End file.
